


Mourn the Living

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Ishtar lives AU, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: As Olwen grapples with her mix of love and hatred for her brother after taking his life, she comes face to face with Ishtar, who is ready to make the same mistake. But maybe a happier ending awaits them.





	Mourn the Living

As Olwen rode along with the Liberation Army, the final battle seemed at hand. All that was left was Belhalla and Prince Julius, and the evils of the child hunts and the resurrected Loptyrian Empire would be ended. Olwen found herself running her hand down the sheath of the sword given to her by Reinhardt. She could never forgive him for fighting in defense of the greatest evils of their time. But she was grateful that he had given her his blessing in forging her own path. 

Even if that path had led the two of them to face off on the battlefield.

Even if that path led to her slaying her own brother.

Reinhardt’s blood wasn’t all that was on her hands. Olwen had served Friege, and while ignorant of its crimes, she was still an accomplice. The guilt ate at her.

Fighting to make it right was the only way she had to quell that guilt.

And that was why she served in the Liberation Army. Prince Leif had accepted her service, and now Prince Seliph had as well. They weren’t much younger than her, but she couldn’t help but think of them as children. If they could fight this war, she could as well.

Olwen was riding alongside the rest of the mages, most of whom were on foot, and noticed a familiar face. One wracked with pain and grief.

Olwen stopped her horse, stepped down, and approached the figure.

“Lady Tine,” she greeted.

The niece of Olwen’s former liege turned to her. She had been shaking since Olwen first saw her. “I’m sorry,” she stammered. “I, do I know you?”

Olwen shook her head. “Until recently, I served the Friegan army. I had seen you once or twice in passing, but we’ve never met.”

Tine let out a sigh of relief. As if there was one thing she hadn’t ruined that day. 

“If I may, are you well? I heard that you were the one who struck down Lady Hilda. I’m certain that was a difficult fight, and not just due to Lady Hilda’s skill as a mage.”

Tine found herself nodding vigorously. The pair had been marching alongside the other troops, but Tine stopped and the shaking got worse. “She was so horrible. Evil. The things she did to me. The things she did to my mother when she tried to protect me. I hate her. I had to do it. For my mother. It had to be me. My brother wanted to, he said he didn’t want her blood on my hands, but I did it myself. I had to.”

Olwen was reluctant to lay a hand on Tine, but she looked as if she could barely stand so Olwen reached out and grabbed her shoulders to steady her. “I do not mean to be presumptuous when I say this, but I believe I understand your feelings. I was forced to face my brother on the battlefield, and I took his life. I believed then, and still believe now, that what I did was right. But I still feel guilt over it. Even if you hated Lady Hilda, taking someone’s life is not easy. Especially if it’s someone you know, when you have to bare the full weight of the life you take. I cannot claim to understand your relationship with Lady Hilda, but if you wish to share anything to relieve your own burden-”

Before Olwen could finish speaking, Tine began to bawl, pressing her face to Olwen’s shoulder as Olwen instinctively wrapped her in a hug. Tine’s slight frame was wracked by sobs. They stood there for quite a while, while Tine let all of her emotions out. 

A few times, she tried to gather herself and speak properly. 

“I know she was evil but she was just so still and quiet after I-”

“I’ve hated her for so long, after what she did to my-”

“I always wanted her to die but-”

She could only get a few words out each time before she was overtaken once again by sobbing. 

Olwen found herself lost in thought. ‘Lady Tine’s heart is so gentle. The rumors I’ve heard of Lady Hilda’s treatment of her were monstrous. The stuff of nightmares. If ever anyone had reason to hate someone, Lady Tine had reason to hate Lady Hilda. But she still grieves the loss of a life, even one she so despised. In spite of how much I hated him, I still held love in my heart for Reinhardt as well. But I did not grieve for him like this.’ 

The army passed them by, but Olwen’s horse remained nearby. Eventually, Tine was so tired she could barely stand, and had no strength left to cry. Olwen gently lifted Tine onto her horse, holding the smaller girl tight as she caught up to where the Liberation Army was making camp. As soon as Olwen neared the camp, she could hear a voice calling Tine’s name. 

Tine had fallen asleep during the ride, so Olwen picked her up and carried her to her brother, who had been searching the camp for her. When Arthur saw Olwen carrying Tine’s unconscious form, he immediately went pale. But Olwen spoke up to reassure him. “She is safe and uninjured. Lady Tine was overwhelmed by her feelings about killing Lady Hilda. It took quite a toll on her.”

“Thank you for taking care of my sister,” Arthur said as he took Tine’s form into his arms. “I will put her to bed now. I’m grateful for your assistance. I will take care of her from here.” He spent a moment searching Olwen’s face, trying and failing to recognize it. “What is your name?”

“I am Olwen, formerly of the Friege army.”

That sparked something in Arthur’s memory, Olwen could see the recognition in his eyes. “My condolences. It seems you understand Tine’s feelings better than I do.”

Olwen shook her head and tried to discourage him. “Lady Tine was so grief-ridden-”

“You don’t have to worry about titles with us,” Arthur reassured her. “Or standing or any of that. We’re just members of the Liberation Army now. You are a friend to my sister, and to me as well. If you have need, please come to us. We will provide you with any aid you wish. Now, and after the war.”

“I do not know what to say-” Olwen began.

“You don’t need to say anything you wouldn’t say to a friend. You don’t have to ask for anything substantial, but it would be nice if you could eat dinner with us at your convenience.” Arthur looked down at Tine. “I doubt she’ll have dinner tonight, so I should put her to bed. Thank you again, Olwen.”

With that, he left.

And Olwen was left to her own thoughts. 

That night, as she lay awake, she still found herself unable to grieve for Reinhardt.

***

On the march to Belhalla, Olwen found herself riding beside Tine once again. The younger woman had collected herself since Olwen had last seen her, but it was hard to tell if it was a facade or not. “Are you certain you’re ready for this battle, Tine?” Olwen asked. 

Tine looked up at Olwen. “My cousin Ishtar is up ahead. She was always kind to me. I think I can convince her to surrender.”

Olwen knew all about Ishtar. Reinhardt had watched her grow up, had guarded her and fought for her to his dying breath. But Olwen could not bring herself to respect it, as it was born from a sad and pathetic love. His feelings towards Ishtar were part of what blinded him to the cruelties he enabled. It seemed Ishtar condemned the child hunts in private, but did not openly oppose Prince Julius. “I hope that you can convince her,” Olwen said. It may help Tine find peace over the death of Lady Hilda if she were able to spare Ishtar.

Before Tine could say more, a massive bolt of lightning blasted the front lines of the army. Even from her position further back in the line, Olwen could see the damage. There was only one person who could have done that.

Olwen reached a hand down to Tine, lifting her onto the back of her horse. “Let’s go, Tine.”

Without waiting for the rest of the army, Olwen rode ahead as fast as her horse could carry them. If she could get Tine to Ishtar fast enough, they may be able to end this with as little blood as possible. 

In the worst case, Tine and Olwen were two of the only mages in the army who stood a chance against Ishtar. 

The stench of burned flesh greeted them as the pair approached the front line. Ishtar stood out among the enemy line, surrounded by three Falcon Knights. It was a risk, but Olwen would approach. “Tine, please call out to them. We wish to negotiate.”

Tine stood up to her full height, and shouted at the top of her lungs. “Cousin! Ishtar!” 

The fighting stopped as both sides turned to Tine and Olwen.

Olwen acutely felt all of the eyes turned to her, including Ishtar and her guards, but Tine had all of her attention turned to Ishtar as they rode up. 

When they were close enough, Tine leapt from Olwen’s horse and ran to Ishtar. “Please Ishtar, please stop.”

Ishtar’s full attention was on Tine. “Tine,” she looked like she wanted to say more, but shook her head. “I cannot stop. I must fight. I must avenge my brother, my father, and my mother. I cannot sit back and allow Julius to be defeated, and my family to go unavenged.”

Tine took a moment to gather herself before speaking up again. “I was the one who killed your mother, Lady Hilda. If you wish to take revenge, take it on me. But I ask you, please let it end with me. You were kind to me, and I don’t understand why you’re supporting the Empire.”

As soon as she heard Tine offer her life to Ishtar, Olwen threw moved to throw herself between the two of them. But even as she got between them, just as Tine stopped speaking, Ishtar had not raised her hand to cast a spell. 

Emotions were battling it out in Ishtar’s eyes, two conflicting parts of her splitting her down the middle. “Tine, you-

A tear ran down Isthar’s cheek. “I cannot blame you. Not after what my mother did to yours, and to you. Not after what I allowed to happen. But I cannot stand here and give in either. If I don’t fight for Julius, who will?”

That was when Olwen finally spoke her piece. “Lady Ishtar, why do you defend a man you know to be evil. He is the one who brought about the child hunts you have tried to stop. He seeks to crush the people of this land under an iron fist, and you can see it happening. You know it is wrong, so why do you still fight for him? Is love worth all of that?”

Ishtar searched Olwen’s face, and lit up with recognition. “You are Reinhardt’s sister, aren’t you? Olwen, I heard of Reinhardt’s fate, and you have my condolences.”

Olwen was seeing red. “I don’t want your condolences. I was the one who killed Reinhardt.”

Horror swept Ishtar’s face.

“I learned of the child hunts and could not bring myself to fight for Friege any longer. But my brother, he could not find it in himself to betray Friege or you, or to condemn the child hunts. Our paths crossed on the battlefield, and I was the one who killed him.” Olwen pulled the sheathed sword from her waist and threw it to the ground. “That damned sword is all I have left of my brother, all because he cared more about mindless loyalty than doing what’s right. When you can’t believe in what you’re fighting for, why would you give your life for it anyways? What does your love for Julius matter when it drives you to die for an evil man? What did love matter for my brother when it drove him to die for a woman who did not love him? Tine is begging for you to stop fighting, because she wants you to live. Even after all she has been through, she wants you to be happy. Prince Julius will let you die in his name, and for what? So he can continue to spread his evil over the continent? It’s all worthless.”

Olwen was crying by the end. All of the anger and grief from her brother’s death at her hands was spewing out of her like blood from a grievous wound. 

Ishtar tried to speak. But no words came out. 

She dropped her tome.

Tine ran up and hugged her. 

Ishtar’s forces saw her give in, and surrendered en masse. The Liberation Army was free to take Belhalla. 

Tine remained with Ishtar and her guards. 

But Olwen still had fight left in her. She climbed back onto her horse, and rode alongside the Liberation Army towards the final battle. 

***

Olwen did not recognize where she awoke. She sat up, then clutched at her side in pain.

A familiar voice chided her. “Lie down. You’re in the infirmary. You were injured in the last battle.” A hand gently pushed Olwen until she lay back down.

It took a few more moments for Olwen to wake up completely, and above her stood Ishtar. “Lady Ishtar!” Olwen exclaimed.

Ishtar raised her hands placatingly. “Please rest. Do not worry about rank or anything else right now.”

Olwen relaxed her body. She’d tensed up upon waking. “Why am I here? What happened?”

“You single-handedly took down one of the Twelve Deadlords. An impressive feat few can boast. However, you were gravely injured. The battle has been over for two days now. The army is slowly going its separate ways, and a new government is being organized.”

Olwen nodded slowly. It was all over. The battle was coming back to her, but in pieces. As to what came after, well, Olwen hadn’t had the luxury to think of that. She would probably aid in the rebuilding of Friege. “Lady Ishtar, what brings you to the infirmary? Are you a healer?”

Ishtar shook her head. Her face was a bit flush. “I heard you were injured and came to visit you. I owe you a great deal for convincing me to back down. I. . .” she hesitated for a moment. “I was ready to throw my life away. But you convinced me that I was making a terrible choice. Seeing what Reinhardt’s death had done to you made me wonder what pain mine would cause. In Tine, in my subordinates, in my people. Your words and your pain are the reason I stand before you today. So I wished to ensure you survive the war as well.”

“Thank you for your concern.” It seemed like such a simple and empty statement, but it was all Olwen had. “Will you be returning to Friege? I was planning-”

Olwen stopped when she saw shame overwrite Ishtar’s face.

“I spoke with my cousins, Arthur and Tine. I am next in line to rule Friege, but I do not believe it is my place to rule any longer. I forfeited my claim to the throne. As did Arthur, who said he had not spent any time there and did not know its people. So Tine will be ruling over Friege. I do not know where I will go, now that the war is over.”

“Neither do I. Friege is my home, but I do not know if I would be welcome back,” Olwen said after trying and failing to think of something kind to say to Ishtar.

“Then you can both come to Friege.” 

Both Olwen and Ishtar turned to see Tine standing there. “Please. You say the people will accept me because they love me, but I do not know how to rule. I trust both of you. I wish to work with both of you.”

After a moment of thought, Olwen spoke up. “If you wish me to serve you, Tine, I will do so.”

Olwen’s attention was on Tine, but Ishtar looked back and forth between Olwen’s confidence and Tine’s pleading before answering. “If that is what you wish, Tine, then I will do what I can for you.”

***

Years had passed, and Olwen and Ishtar sat together in their log cabin in the middle of nowhere. Ishtar read a book by the light of the fire while Olwen knitted her wife a blanket. It had taken her a long time to grow into the role, but Tine was now a very capable leader for Friege. She no longer needed Olwen and Ishtar to advise her, except on special occasions. The two could enjoy an early retirement, although Tine would occasionally call them back for missions she could not entrust to anyone else. 

Ishtar found her thoughts drifting from her book, losing herself in the crackle of their fire and the click of Olwen’s needles. She lazily set her book down on her face, and closed her eyes to soak in the music of the home. 

Soon enough, Olwen heard quiet snores coming from Ishtar’s couch. With a sigh, Olwen moved her chair closer to the couch. She got up, gently lay the part of the blanket she had finished on Ishtar’s sleeping form, and went back to work. 

Neither woman had known what peace would bring them. A quiet life together was more than either had dared to dream of, but it was the life they had earned.

**Author's Note:**

> After getting through Thracia, I really loved Olwen. But I couldn't help wondering what she'd do if she had to fight Ishtar. I mean, there's no reason she wouldn't've joined the Liberation Army. And I just started following that train of thought and this was born. 
> 
> Honestly there's a lot more I wanted to write, stuff with Olwen and Ishtar helping rebuild Friege, the slow process of them falling in love, and work my way to that happy ending. This started off as just a fun little thing, although it quickly got bigger and bigger and I really wanted to do it right. But I was worried if I tried to do that this would never get finished. And done is better than perfect so after some minor edits I decided to post it as-is. I hope to go back and maybe do a sequel that covers some of the stuff I didn't get to do this time around.


End file.
